


Black and Silver, Grey and Blue

by motetus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: “I’m alive ,” Genji repeats forcefully, shaking them both, “And now you, too, can live. We can live, together .” If it is possible, he tightens his grip. “There is no honor in death, brother. There is no redemption. They are found in living and acting.”





	Black and Silver, Grey and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for [ClaroQueQuiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaroQueQuiza/pseuds/ClaroQueQuiza)'s [The First Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221057).


End file.
